Touhou Poetry Project
by Kerreb17
Summary: A compilation of all of my poetry concerning Touhou characters. Currently, I am only putting anything into this if it is by request or if I get inspiration out of nowhere. New: Shikieiki Haiku
1. Saigyouji Yuyuko

The Oblivious Maiden of the Fallen

The greatest ghost of demon bloom

Keeping watch o'er all the dead

While leading mortals to their doom

The greatest ghost of demon bloom

Whose face is never marred by gloom

Apathy, jealousy, nor dread

The greatest ghost of demon bloom

Keeping watch o'er all the dead

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	2. Izayoi Sakuya

Loyalty Born of an Enigma

The scarlet maid with greatest skill

Wields sharpest blades with brightest gleam

With graceful heart and strongest will

The scarlet maid with greatest skill

Will make the flow of time stand still

Then aim her knives which shatter dreams

The scarlet maid with greatest skill

Wields sharpest blades with brightest gleam

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	3. Cirno

The Numbing Chill of a Fool's Existence

Upon the lake this fairy flies

Spending her days in frozen bliss

Sends frosty prayers unto the skies

Upon the lake this fairy flies

The strongest of them all! She cries

Though vanquished by the miko's kiss

Upon the lake this fairy flies

Spending her days in frozen bliss

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	4. Shameimaru Aya

Black-Winged Yellow Dog Journalist

The one whose cameras catch all

Who rides the gusts and leads their flow

Arrives as soon as gossip calls

The one whose cameras catch all

Who stories keep her fans enthralled

Moves as quickly as the winds blow

The one whose cameras catch all

Who rides the gusts and leads their flow

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	5. Moriya Suwako

Starving due to Lack of Faith

That froggy goddess of the earth

Once revered, but now forgotten

Who revels in unbounded mirth

That froggy goddess of the earth

Her iron faith has lost it worth

Two goddesses her only friends

The froggy goddess of the earth

Once revered, but now forgotten

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	6. Margatroid Alice

Dolls Graced by the Rainbow Tinker

A puppeteer of seven shades

Sculpts art from inanimate souls

Brought to life in the magic glade

A puppeteer of seven shades

Adorning them with silver blades

A black-white heart her final goal

A puppeteer of seven shades

Sculpts art from inanimate soul

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	7. Kawashiro Nitori

The Humans' Unlikely Ally

The mountain kappa engineer

Deep in thought designing machines

Her home a river bright and clear

The mountain kappa engineer

Enjoys sipping cucumber beer

While camouflage keeps her unseen

The mountain kappa engineer

Deep in thought designing machines

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 9 March, 2011


	8. Ibuki Suika

Fermenting the Brain with Sake

That drunk oni who's mind is dense

Downs her sake; talks with her fists

Revealing lack of common sense

That drunk oni who's mind is dense

In one second can be immense

Or disperse into a fine mist

That drunk oni who's mind is dense

Downs her sake; talks with her fists

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 11 March, 2011


	9. Melancholy Medicine

The Heart's Greatest Toxin

The doll who lives in toxic clouds

High upon the nameless hill

Poisonous blooms, her only crowd

The doll who lives in toxic clouds

Does this gift make her well endowed?

Or does loneliness cause these ills?

The doll who lives in toxic clouds

High upon the nameless hill

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Date: 23 March, 2011


	10. Reiuji Utsuho

Half-Life Decay

There is a hell filled with malignant souls

I live with them, and play with them today

Nothing lives but those pernicious goals

From my dark past, relentlessly I pray

For the love of my master, all-knowing

Even her sight did not see my heart numb

For the love of my kasha, accepting

Her heartfelt fear for what I had become

Foreign gods and that contract, once signed

Replaced my sanity with brazen flak

The hellish flame that burnt my naïve mind

That scorched my soul until I was pitch black

But from the ashes, new life has begun

I spread my wings and soar towards the sun

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Requested by: Metroid Life

Date: 30 September, 2011


	11. Aki Shizuha

Snapping Dry Leaves

Aki  
Shizuha  
Silent Leaf  
The Spirit of Fall  
Nobody watches her  
They see sister Minoriko  
During the harvest moon  
But what is she? A goddess  
Ephemeral, unnoticed  
Behind the scenes.  
But she lives  
Tied to  
Autumn.  
She will  
Stay, but  
Wishes _  
_to be an  
Idol to all.  
Nobody  
Seems to  
Love her  
Autumn  
Colours_  
_Anymore. Or do they?

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Requested by: DeathButWorse

Date: 3 October, 2011


	12. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu

Compass Fate

White Souls of Heaven

Yama's Rod, Court of Judgement

Darkest Souls of Hell

* * *

Characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)

Composed by: Kerreb17

Requested by: Captain Vulcan

Date: 5 October, 2011


End file.
